Talk:ShadowClan
I will answer as many questions as I can, just leave any below. ~ Dapplefrost 23:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) *So what will happen to the SC members? How far will the change affect the servers and relations? Well, I kind of explained what will happen to the members, but you might want to figure out what you're going to do because if the clan is brought back, the person will be killed. And who knows how much it will affect. Old members of SC from last year will probably be affected, new members will probably go along with it. ~ Dapplefrost 00:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) What's going to happen to our alliance? Though your clan may be over, could the DL still be allies with you? αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 15:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) 'ello, dapplefrost. Techno here. Ya know, Sawyer's bro? *pops hoodie over head and puts pistol away* I was wondering, if ya would be cool with me hanging around, or even being a guard for ye little group?Techno + Sawyer Harn (talk) 20:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Techno is still Sawyer lmao. ._. really now. there is no way me and sawyer are the same. take for instance, shes 13, im 16. she likes to hunt, i like to chill and have a cigarette. :d so stop you insecure motherfucker telling me i am sawyer.Techno + Sawyer Harn (talk) 20:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) and im joining the clan. ;DTechno + Sawyer Harn (talk) 20:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) mah, i thought about it. im not joining the clan. sorry! >u< ~Techno Hey Dapple, may my name be Willowpaw, a pure white, long haired tom with silver patches and blue eyes? ;u; ~ wιllowpαw(ѕнc.м? Nevermind that, I am joinin' nc. Sorry, Dapple. ;< ~ wιllowpαw(ɴc.м That's Techno/Sawyer/Flame too. That's Techno/Sawyer/Flame too. i miss this game :( Hello Dapplestar and Spottedstar! I would like to say it's great that SC is back, I missed our alliance, and I'm glad you've decided to pick it up again, or else there'd only be 2 clans left -- a perfect target for whoever tried to bring your clan down in the first place to destroy us! Keep strong, the DL, the clans, and the Platinum Guild (unspoken of) are behind you! ~ αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 16:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The disbanding isn't instant, there are still SC members...oh, the clan came back? Well, okay. Hi there :3 I just wanted to ask all the leaders how to play this game/what to do/ what name to have/ ect. I'd appreiceate (spelled that wrong xd) if you'd help me <3 thx! -ѕριяιтѕнα∂є Spiritshade is a pretty good name base, you can start by picking a side to be on, joining a group (it doesn't have to be a clan, you can make your own, too.), and roleplaying as your character. People will hate you if you godmodd, so it's best advised not to.Later on you can create multiple characters or names and set out to join many new groups, make your own, play as a loner/rogue, or declare war. Happy playin'! ~αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (AuraPhoenix), aka Pheniks, aka Lukas Bondevik, aka Norway. Thanks for the advice, aura! you might have heard from the previous wiki ow i said thx 2 u :3 :3 :3 again, you r awesomme. -ѕριяιтѕнα∂є●(ƒ) Hi again. This is AuraPhoenix. I wanted to ask if I could join SC as my new character Whisperblaze (Sleek silver-gray she-cat with large eyes, one amber and one green) Yeah, sure. Dapplestar(sc 20:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Dapple, Darth Caedus says you've submit defeat to his fleets already. That can't be true! ~Aura DSIJOFGFSD IOEJG Flamepelt~ (talk) 19:45, September 30, 2013 (UTC) .-. <(._.<)^(._.)^(>._.)> <(.__.<) ^(.__.)^ (>.__.)> (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) <) )~ <) )~ ~( (> ~( (> / \ / \ / \ / \ All The single LADIES all the single ladies We need your help. This Veronica Hearts has targetted our DL page, sabotaging it and filling it with nonsense... please, help... ~Aura Already sent a message - Dapplestar(sc 18:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey... sorry about the whole "Dancing people" I posted up there.... hehe ~Aura Hmph... Shadowclan is worthless.... Dapplestar... I shouldn't even call you that.... You lead it to ruin. When Knight was leader, I was ok with it. She was cool and she didn't make up stupid rules. She was my friend. Kinda. Not really.... Idk anymore. But anyways, I have almost always hated you... You disgust me. You're a disgrace to all "Clans" and that's sayin' a lot since the "Clans" have gone overboard. They think they own everyone... that they can tell us all what to do... You're just like the "gods". You lie to people, pretend to be their closest friend, only so that you can learn their deepest, darkest secrets and eventually use it against them. That's why I never trusted you. And I never will. I'm fine with some and only some members in the Clans. Some I can call friends. I would never harm them on purpose. But you... You and Ravenheart.... I have a score to settle with you two... As a last wish of a friend.... I will do whatever it takes to succeed. I will get revenge. And a few notes: You have a bunch of typos in the main page and Spottedstar should be leader. She'd do a much, much better job than you ever could. DAMN EVEN I WOULDN'T SAY THAT. ~Flamers ...We got us a case here. This guy is a supporter of Shadowscream. He's come to avenge Shadow and quench his thirst for kill. The Diamond Legion shall stay put, until we see a closer pattern. I, myself, have never interracted with Shadowscream or any of his associates, though I am suspicious and am willing to believe what the rpers that HAVE interracted with him, say. PS, Hey random hateful dude, you're going a tad bit overboard, eh? ~Aura Oh PPS, I know where this guy lives. Mt Laurel, in NJ, America. ...Damn, I love IP addresses. ~Aura Oh PPPS, if this guy goes wacko on us, I can reveal his postal code. ~Aura Hey Dapplestar. I met this awesome person called Spottednose who wants to join your clan. I gave them minor Roleplay training, and I trust they will make good pooers as well. If you agree for me to draft Spot to you, please reply. ~Aura People these days with their comments. Can't even say it straight to my face, they just say it on the whole clan page as if the clan disliked me or had no respect for me. Anyway, Aura thank you for informing me. Where are you guys at the moment? ~ Dapplestar(sc Why don't we just kill Shadowscream ?I mean he broke almost every she-cat's heart including me. I gave birth to his Damn kit for God's sake and after I found out he was using me ....... I regretted ever loving him. -Ravenheart Because there is no point in killing him. If he wants to post his or whoever this person's opinion is, then he or she can go right ahead. Just get over it, if he broke a bunch of girl's heart by online, then that's because they got hooked up first. I am just over it, ok? I don't want to deal with shadow anymore. I rather be his friend but that never happens, but really. I am not in the mood for making fresh enemies, I just want to get over with the fact that this problem is still going on after 4 or more freaking months. It's all in the past, I don't try to restart things. ~ Dapple I agree completely. I don't want to deal with Shadowscream and his followers. Let them do as they wish, we have the power within ourselves to ignore them. I have enough enemies already, with a new "Diamond Rebellion" plotting to overthrow my reign, I don't need a weak hearted Shadow pushing me or my allies around. ~Aura Fine, I'll defeat him myself.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88tUS0tZ4gg -A red aura surrounds me (not the phoenix, mind you), and I take the appearance of a white wolf with crimson eyes- You fool.... Now you've done it...... -Fangs grow abnormally long, ears go flat against my skull and I snarl furiously- Raven..... Get on Flab 3 soon..... Next time I see you, I will rip you to shreds! -Claws grow longer as well and become as sharp as knives- Grrrrrrrr don't you ever threaten Shadow, you little bitch!!!!!!!! If you even were foolish enough to challenge him, he could easily defeat you, hands tied behind his back and eyes closed! But of course, I'll do that for him. -Vanishes suddenly and materializes behind her, right next to her ear- Unless you are too much of a coward... you will come.... and I will destroy you.... I am anticipating our reunion. Yes, you do know me. Ah yes, to counter your ridiculous little song, I've got one that happens to be much better. It fits my mood towards you and will become reality. And if you actually do watch the video, the song is almost perfect, almost. The only issues are that you do not belong here, and your tragic fate.... really isn't that tragic (reference to lyrics). Oh, and if anyone that wants to watch the video is scared or disturbed easily, piece of advice, do not watch it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94bGzWyHbu0 It's "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold. Oh, and one more thing, this has nothing do with you, Raven the Weakling, but Aura, you may not trust me, but if you need help with your "Diamond Rebellion" issue, I could potentially help you. There is a reason that you can trust me to actually fight by your side and not turn on you, but I do not wish to say it yet. Aura can you give me some intel on this rebellion so i can destroy it once and for all- Colonel Fel I have decided to join the diamond rebellion i will take the fleet including the knight hammer to the rebels and help overthrow aura and her monarchy -rips off badge and throws it down before aura- good luck you're gonna need it against the Lusankya - Jag Fel ...Um, hey? Uh yeah cool, you want to join the Diamond Rebellion, Jagged? Go ahead, just tell me why. ^^ There must be a reason, eh? *Twisted smile* So, tell me, eh? As for the anonymous, thank you for your request to help against the Diamond Rebellion, but your service is not needed while this Rebellion is not at large. We will call on you soon. ~Aura